medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Sui Kanaino
| image = | gender = Female | affiliation2 = Kanaino Family | previous occupation = Suitor | relatives = Kariteru Kanaino (Relative) | style = Kanji User | manga debut = Volume 17, Chapter 143 | image gallery = yes }} Sui Kanaino (叶野 遂, Kanaino Sui) is a member of the Kanaino family, and was one of the six suitors who took part in the second Jet Black Wedding Feast to marry Medaka Kurokami. Personality Kanaino is the type that takes the initiative, leaving the South Pole to crash the Student Council's plane on her own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 9 She is quite talkative with her enemies, as she tells Youka Naze about her fighting style and her name. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 19 Kanaino seems very derisive of the Kurokami family, stating they have no need to know of the abilities of the branch houses, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 6 and declaring them too peaceful. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 10-11 Appearance Kanaino has brown eyes and thick, dark blue hair tied up in a bun. She wears a gray business suit with a white shirt unbuttoned at the collar, and a small pair of glasses. She has a tattoo on her tongue. Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Kanaino appears on the aircraft carrier Black after Najimi Ajimu manages to defeat the six doubles the suitors had sent in their place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 12-13 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 15 Later, at the Black Bunker in the South Pole, Kanaino leaves the other suitors and her drink behind to crash the Student Council's plane. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 8-9 Shori Wanizuka spots Kanaino on the plane's wing, crouched on all fours. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 12-13 Confronted by Naze, Kanaino immediately rushes her, aiming for her legs. Naze dodges by jumping, and kicks Kanaino in the chin, knocking her back. Naze tells Kanaino she can stand, but Kanaino replies by stating her low stance is part of her style, and introduces herself as Medaka's sixth suitor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 16-19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 1 Distracted by Naze's Ice Tank, Kanaino is caught off guard and frozen to the plane's wing. Kanaino mocks Naze's naivety, and melts the ice. She then throws several rocks at Naze, shattering her armor. Declaring that the members of the Kurokami house have no need to understand the powers of the branch houses, she throws another rock at Naze. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 3-6 In response to Naze's Aienkien, Kanaino splashes it with water, dousing the flames. Kanaino lauds Naze's flashy powers, but tells her that she won't be able to figure her out with the peaceful mindset of the main family. She tells Naze that the branch families will introduce new blood into the Kurokami family, slyly insulting Namanie Nienami in the process. When Naze agrees with her, Kanaino asks if she is despairing at her misfortune. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 9-11 When Naze recreates her Ice Tank, Kanaino throws her stones again, but is surprised when the armor is not crushed. Faced with Naze's Himekuri, Kanaino is forced to dodge. Naze labels Kanaino as a Kanji User, and goes on to explain her style. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 13-17 Kanaino congratulates Naze on figuring out her style. Dropping her scythe from her mouth, she declares her kanji will now be reaching the difficult level. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 19 Asked by Naze to move over on the wing and "not go wild", Kanaino answers by bucking about, using her abilities to rock the plane and throw Naze off. She explains the trick to the shocked Student Council, but is interrupted by an attack from Naze. Naze tries to throw a punch, but Kanaino redirects it. Kanaino then goes on the offensive, throwing multiple scythes at Naze, all of which make contact. Kanaino tells Naze that she lost when she no longer needed to hide her abilities; she promises to keep them all alive however, stating that she likes them. Questioned by Naze, Kanaino explains the current Jet Black Wedding Feast is to obtain Medaka's blood, and adds that those who cut their ties to the Kurokami name should not interfere. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, pages 1-10 Hearing Naze, Kanaino asks if killing her would make her worthy of marrying Medaka. She tells Naze she did well to last so long, only to find herself frozen to the wing again. She is shocked when the ice won't melt, and is shocked again to hear that the ice is comprised of frozen gasoline. Kanaino tries to remember the kanji for gasoline, but Naze unfreezes the gasoline for her. The strong smell of the gasoline causes Kanaino to stand up, where she is struck down by Naze, who correctly predicted Kanaino could not manipulate kanji while standing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, pages 12-19 After crash landing, Kanaino and the others make their way towards the Black Bunker. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 1 They find the suitors' abandoned drinks inside. Kanaino brags that her interference allowed the others to get away; though she quickly butts head with Nienami as the two argue over who is superior. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 3-4 She and the others later gather in Medaka's cell. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, page 6 She and Nienami are both surprised by how shocked Wanizuka is by Zenkichi Hitoyoshi's deduction skills. Kanaino heads back to the plane with the others. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 10-11 When they discover Mogura Kugurugi has taken apart their jet plane, Kanaino reveals that she is the strongest suitor, and that it took all the other suitors together to defeat her. She agrees to help the Student Council fight, citing that she wants to leave the South Pole as well. She is surprised when Naze knocks out Zenkichi, and is horrified when she suggests Mukae Emukae fight the new suitor alone. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 15-17 Kanaino recommends to Zenkichi that he go back to sleep, stating that the battle will be over soon. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 5 After Kugurugi reveals that she has yet to use her style, Kanaino comments that perhaps the Student Council's hearts have been broken. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 10 After Emukae cuts off her hair, Kanaino wonders if she is trying to make herself lighter. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 13 Kanaino calls out to Kugurugi, warning her not to take Misogi Kumagawa lightly. Rudely rebuffed, Kanaino thinks to herself that Kugurugi's style is one of the worst out of the six suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, pages 5-6 Like everyone else, Kanaino waits to hear Emukae's answer to Zenkichi's rejection. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 16 Kanaino is unimpressed by the scene, though she is surprised to see Nienami moved to tears. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 19 Kanaino and Nienami watch over Kugurugi as she fixes the plane in return for Kumagawa removing his Book Maker seal. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, page 2 After crashing into Bukiko Udou's rocket with the Student Council's jet, the group emerge almost entirely unscathed, while Kanaino appears bored and is looking away from Kugurugi. Unlike the others, she is not wearing her winter coat. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, pages 13-14 When Momo Momozono points out that even the Student Council has taken hostages, Kanaino suspects the other suitor is merely acting as though she cares because she is planning something. Kanaino listens to Momozono's offer for a release of the hostages, with conditions. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, pages 15-16 The group makes their way to another area to start the final round. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 2 In the new area, Kanaino and the others listen on as the rules of the game are laid out. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 9 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 11 Kanaino stands by as the game finally gets under way. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 1 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 5 As Medaka prepares to leave the room once more, Kanaino expresses her distaste for Medaka's actions. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 14 Kanaino is seemingly unfazed when Momozono turns on her fellow suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 11 As the audience discusses each player's standing, Kanaino notes that Momozono used a particularly nasty method to attain victory. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 4-5 Kanaino listens on as Momozono reveals Medaka's true plan; to force the suitor to end with "surrender" by manipulating the entire audience not to use the necessary syllables. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 7-10 Unknown Shiranui Arc After the conclusion of the Jet Black Wedding Feast, Kanaino is reportedly doing well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, page 11 Kanaino is seen on Kurokamu Island with Momozono and Kugurugi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, page 7 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Kanaino and the other Language Users confront Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run in the Hakoniwa Academy library. She is annoyed by Nienami's behavior. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, pages 8-9 Her message to Medaka is that it is a pleasure to be acquaintances. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Abilities Martial Artist: Kanaino uses a kama in combat, though because her limbs are otherwise occupied, she carries it in her mouth. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 12-13 Style Kanji User (漢字使い, Kanji Tsukai): Kanaino's signature style, through which she rearranges kanji freely and combines them to create a new meaning. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 10-11 Kanaino boasts her style is the most versatile of the suitors, and claims she can control all 2136 kanji. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 19 Kanaino uses a fighting style centered around a low stance, as she claims that no matter what the environment she stays on all fours. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 9 This is necessary for her to use her style; in order to manipulate kanji, Kanaino must be on all fours, or in a crawling (這い這い) position. In the word for crawl, there are two words (言) with shinnyou (辶). Words with shinnyou on them are brought to their extremes, so by crawling on all fours, Kanaino is able to strengthen the words she uses to their extremes. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, pages 17-19 *'Crush' (砕): By throwing nine (九) rocks (石) in one hand and ten (十) rocks in the other, she is able to crush armor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 5 If another rock is added, the effect is nullified, as it will no longer be nine and ten rocks, but twenty (二十). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 17-18 *'Tear' (破): By throwing a single rock (石), the opponent's skin (皮) is torn. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 6-7 If there is armor to cover the skin, the skin will not be torn. *'Faint' (淡): By having water (水 in radical form 氵) come into contact with flames (炎), the flames are made faint (or extinguished). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 9 If the flame is reduced to a small fire (火), it cannot be made faint. *'Below Freezing Point' (氷点下): The point (点) in the kanji for ice (氷) goes down (下), turning ice into water (水). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 18 *'Slant' (傾): Because they share the same kanji, when Kanaino goes wild (傾, kabuku), the area will slant (傾, katamuku) back and forth each time she kicks the ground in an animal-like fashion. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, pages 2-3 *'Raise' (挙): Because the kanji look very similar, when the opponent makes a fist (拳), their hand is forcibly raised (挙). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, pages 5-6 *'Large Quantity' (夥, Obitadashiku): By throwing a large quantity of scythes, each scythe will hit the target with much (多) success (果). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, pages 7-8 Trivia *The mark on Kanaino's tongue is 漢, the first character in kanji (漢字). *As Kanaino wears glasses, she matches Kariteru Kanaino's fetish for a girl with glasses. *Kanaino was voted the twentieth most popular character in the series in the third popularity poll with 109 votes. Quotes *(To Youka Naze) "Hohoho it's hopeless, I already told you right? With the peaceful mindset of the main family you won't figure it out no matter how much you think. Rejoice! We will bring new blood into the peaceful Kurokami family and boil it until it's hot." Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 10-11 References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Stylist Category:Kurokami Group